The Git, the Redhead, and the Boy she Kissed
by Prongs II
Summary: Contains some language, and major Harry-bashing. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One, the Biggest Prat in the World, tries to win over Ginny Weasley - again. This time, she's had it.


The Git, the Readhead, and the Boy she Kissed

"Hey Ginny!" a way too familiar voice stopped her in the entrance hall. She sighed and shot a glance at her best friend. Hermione looked annoyed – she had just been in the middle of explaining how to correctly use a Protean Charm, and she did not like being interrupted in a lecture. Ginny turned to face the self-absorbed git who had called her name.

Potter came strolling nonchalantly to her, his raven hair in the usual mess. He eyed her up and down, and from the gleam in his emerald green eyes, she assumed that he liked what he saw. As always, he was flanked by his two admiring friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Potter," she said in a cold, venomous greeting. The rest of the students in the hall was watching them closely – the boys in awe, the girls star struck. Not many saw him for the one he _really_ was – Dumbledores little toy with an ego bigger than the Great Hall. Sure, he had saved her life six years ago in that chamber. But that didn't make her his.

"Oh, that welcome wasn't as warm as I'd expected," Potter commented, as he smirked slightly. "What's got your knickers in a twist, Ginny?" She hated when he used that name to her. He run a hand through his already messy hair and gave her an award winning smile. Some of the girls around sighed, but he kept his eyes locked with hers. She, however, was immune to his charm, and her voice when she answered him was just as cold as before.

"Friends and family call me that. You, Potter, if I remember correctly, are neither". She looked him right in the eyes and would not back down.

"But I plan to be both!" he said, cheeky. "Come on, Gin, you know you want to," he added.

Ginny was furious. How self-absorbed could one jerk get? He just stood there, smiling and eyeing her as if she'd already agreed to jump in bed with him. Her brown eyes shot with anger as she took a few steps closer to _The Git_. She poked him with a finger in his chest – hard.

"_You_ are not allowed to call me _Gin_, _Ginny _or any other names for that matter! _You _are a self-absorbed_ jerk_ with the largest ego I've ever seen – I'm surprised that you haven't exploded already! I don't want _you_, and I don't want you to ever talk or look at me ever again!" For every statement she poked him as hard as she could.

"Hey Gin, come on, where're you going?" Potter said behind her as she started to walk away. She couldn't believe him. Didn't he listen to _anything_ that she just said? But she didn't want to argue anymore. She waved her hand without looking back.

"I'm going to wash my hands, Potter, they just touched _you_."

:-:

Ginny had a pretty good day after that. She was glad that she at least wasn't in the same year as Potter. She wouldn't bear to see him all day long. Breakfast, lunch, dinner _plus_ the common room was already too often. Hell, she even quit the Quidditch team, only because he wouldn't stop pestering her about going out.

Sure, the guy was hot, but that was it. She'd had a crush on him in first year, and the summer after he'd saved her she spent dreaming about him. But her crush, as well as the dream visions disappeared when she met reality. Harry Potter was the biggest jerk to walk the earth. He only talked about himself, and took everyone for granted. Just because he was famous, didn't mean he owned the world. Jerk.

She met up with Hermione, her own brother Ron, and his best friend Neville Longbottom outside the Great Hall for dinner. Ron and Hermione talked about some homework as they both tried to cover up how much they fancied each other. Ginny rolled her eyes and Neville smiled at her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

That's a guy, Ginny thought to herself. Kind and polite. And really cute, too.

"Oh, it was okay," she smiled at him. "How did that test in Herbology go?" He lit up.

"Great! I got 100% - " he was just about to tell her about one specific question, when a voice interrupted the,.

"Boosting, are you Neville? Come on, ol' boy, ladies don't want to listen to you when you talk about _plants_…" Potter of course, who else? He laughed at Neville before turning to face Ginny, but before he could say anything, she did.

"As a matter of fact, I do! I love hearing Neville talk about plants, or anything else he would want to talk with me about! Wanna know why, Potter? Because I _like_ Neville, a feeling I will never have for you!" Neville, whose shoulders only seconds ago had went down, looked up, surprise in his eyes.

"You like me?"

"You like _him_?" Potter said in disbelieve. "Wait, wait… You _like_ him? Like… _You_ like _him_?"

But Ginny wasn't listening. The Git could say whatever he wanted. She just smiled, a broad, happy smile, to Neville, whose eyes twinkled. She hadn't really been sure about it before, but now she nodded.

"Yes", she said simply. Then, she didn't really know how, but somehow she ended up in Nevilles arms, kissing him passionately.

In front of everybody in the Great Hall.

Including her brother.

Including The Git.

She couldn't care less.

When they broke apart, both of them grinning like idiots, she didn't even hear Potter still stuttering in disbelieve behind her.

"So…," she said, a little breathtaken.

"So…," Neville smiled at her. "Hogsmeade next weekend?"

When she nodded happily, Potter groaned and walked away, muttering angrily. She turned to see that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them. She didn't care.

"Wow!" said Hermione, who came up to her, beaming. Ron coughed awkwardly.

"I… Eh, I'll talk to you about this later, Neville," he said, before going off to the Gryffindor table, undoubtedly to bury his confused feeling in a plate full of food.

Ginny only laughed, and Neville looked at her, smiling.

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>Ih, I'm so pleased with this! It was great fun to write. What did you think?<p>

The title is a big parody, I just couldn't think of anyhting better... Also, I'm not entierly sure to leave it as a one shot, or if I should continue with maybe another chapter... Would you be intrested in reading more? I'd love to know your thoughts on this! I can think of a second chapter, but if no one's intrested I might just leave it at this :)


End file.
